I Do
by IIMackieII xo
Summary: When Alex And Mason Must Go Their Separate Ways, Because Of The Wizard Competition, Alex Hits Her Head And She Is Trapped Into A Dream Where She And Mason Were Never Separated. Will The Family Wizard Sacrifice His Powers To Save His Sister?


**I Do  
By: IIMackieII xo  
Copyright****2014**

**When Alex And Mason Must Go Their Separate Ways, Because Of The Wizard Competition, Alex Hits Her Head And She Is Trapped Into A Dream Where She And Mason Were Never Separated. Will The Family Wizard Sacrifice His Powers To Save His Sister? Only Full Wizards Can Control Their Dreams.  
A/N: Haii. Please Review Or Favorite This Story Thanks! Now On To The Story...**

**~~Wizard Competition~~  
~After The Fight For Powers~**

"Mason, You Know That I Didn't Win, Now We Can Never be Together." Alex Said Sobbing Into His Shoulder.

"In My Heart We Will." Mason Replied As He Held On Tighter To Alex's Waist.

"Now, Since Max Is The Family Wizard. (A/N: Bet You Didn't See That Coming!)Justin, Alex, Your Wands, Please." Professor Crumbs Says

Alex And Justin Both Take out Their Wands And Put Them In The Wand Case.

"Now That You Are Both Mortals, You May No Longer Date Mason And Juliet." Professor Crumbs States, Adding, "I'm Sorry It Had To Be This Way, But You All Know Well Of The Wizard Love And Romance Council Rules." Adding The Last Part Hesitantly.

"So Here's What Will Happen, Now That This Has Been Set Clear, There Will Be No Contact In Between The Russo Family With The Greybecks Or Van Heusens." Chancellor Tootietootie States.

"What?!" Alex And Justin Exclaim.

"That's Right. There Will Be No Contact At All, No 'Being Friends' Or Anything At All." Chancellor Tootietootie Says.

"Why...?" Alex Asks, Her Voice Breaking.

"Because, Miss Russo, We All Saw How It Turned Out When I Almost Agreed To A Rule Change For You And Mason." Chancellor Tootietootie Says, Reminding Them Of The Past.

"But..That Was A Long Time Ago…?" Alex Tries.

"Stop Trying, Sweetie, Nothing Is Gonna Change This, Unless Of Course, You Were The Russo Family Wizard. But We All Know That Max Is And You Won't Be" Chancellor Tootietootie Says, Sounding Harsh.

"But, I-I," Alex Looked Over To Justin And Grabbed His Arm," Justin! Help Me Out Here. I Can't Not Be With Mason!" She Yells At Justin, Who Has Remained Quiet The Entire Time.

"I'm Sorry-Alex, You Know It's Against The Rules. Nothing's Going To Ever Change That." Justin Says, Looking At The Ground.

"Mom?" She Looks To Her Mom, Pleading For Help, In Which Her Mom Just Gave An Apologetic Look And Mouthed" Sorry, Mija." Alex Then Looks At Her Dad Pleadingly, "Dad?" And He Replied, "Sorry, Sweetie. I'm Sure You'll Get Over It Eventually," Her Dad Says, Nodding His Head.

The Next Thing Alex Remembers Is Running Away, Crashing Into A Car, And Then, Everything Went Black.

The Wizard Hospital Nurse Tells The Russo Family That She Is In A Coma From Hitting Her Head, And That She Is Stuck Into A Dream. The Only Way To Save Her Is If Max Sacrifices His Powers, To Allow Alex To Control Her Way Out Of Her Dream. "The More Longer She's In It, The Less Chance Of Her Making It. The Dream Is A Fantasy, Where Everything She Wishes Comes True, She Won't Want To Leave If She Is In There Too Long." The Wizard Nurse, Avery, Says.

**~~In Alex's Dream~~  
~Alex And Mason's Wedding~**

_I See The World For You And Me  
I Hear The Perfect Harmony  
Where You Are  
Is Where I'm Gonna Be  
Where I'm Gonna Be  
_Alex Had Always Gotten Lost In Her Thought Thinking About Mason, And Where He Was, Is Exactly Where She Wanted To Be.

_Forever, Could Never Be Enough_  
_Together, That's All I Need For Us  
When The Rain Is Pouring Down  
And There's No One Else Around  
I'll Be Your Shelter Now_

Alex Always Thought Time Didn't Matter, As Long As They Were Together. And When It Rained, Mason Would Always Make Sure She Was Ok, And He'd Protect Her From Any Harm.

_And I'll Be The One  
You Can Run To  
I'll Be The One  
Who's Meant To Love You...  
Now, And Always Till Our Days Are Through_

She And Mason Would Always Be There For One Another, No Matter What. They Would Always Love Each Other In Whatever Happens.

_You Know I Do  
You Know I Do  
Time To Say The Words  
Never Been So Sure  
Wanna Spend My Life With You_

Alex Has Always Dreamt About This Moment, She Would Always Know She'd Always Say This To Mason : "I Do." She Was Determined To Spend Her Life With Mason, She Would Never Hesitate, Being Married To Him.

Ooooh Ooooh Yeah...

_There's A Match For Every Heart  
There's A Light For Every Dark  
With You I've Found My Counter Part  
My Counter Part_

Alex Had Never Felt This Way About Dean, Chase, George, Or Riley. There Was Only One Match To Her Heart, Mason. Even If The Sky Was Falling Down Alex Knew Mason Could Lighten Up The Mood Or Calm her Down. (A/N: This Is Still In Alex's Dream, Now On With What Happens Next)  
"Alex, Alex!" A Voice Calls To Her, She Suddenly Begins To Stir, As Her Eyes Flutter Open, Her First Words Are: " Mason...?" And She Hears A Cute British Accent Reply, "I'm Right Here, Love." As Mason Holds Her Hand, She Hugs Him, "Mason! I Thought I Lost You!" Alex Says As She Tightens Her Hug With Mason, "Wait. I Thought Chancellor Tootietootie Said We Couldn't Have Any Contact?" She Asks Confused, Her Dad's Voice Was Suddenly Clear, " Alex, He Said _If_ You Were The Family Wizard, You Could Be Together." Now Alex Was Really Confused, "But, I'm Not The Family Wizard." Justin's Voice Suddenly Spoke, In An Angry-ish Tone, "Well, You Are Now, Max Decided To Give You His Powers So You Could Wake Up From The Dream You Were Stuck In." As Alex Gasped, " I Know, Shocking Right? Since We All Know I'm The One Who Deserves Them, I Should Be The Russo Family Wizard, But Instead He Gives Them To Alex-So She Can Be With Her 'Werewolf Boyfriend', What About Me And Juliet? Huh?" Justin Almost Screams.

"Justin!" Their Mother Scolded, "Be Nice To Your Sister!"

"You Know What?" Justin Starts, " Forget It! I'm Leaving." Justin Says As He Heads For The Door.

"What's Up With Justin?" Max Asks, Confused As Always.

"OhMyGosh, Max! Can't You Ever Pay Attention?!" Alex Shrieks, Max Being Confused Didn't Help The Fact That Justin Hates Her.

**~~Waverly Place SubShop~~  
~Serving Costumers; Justin And Juliet~**

As Justin Starts To Take A Order, Juliet Pulls Him Aside, "He'll Be Right With You, Sir." Juliet Says Before Dragging Justin Upstairs.

"What?" Justin Asks.

"Justin, Stop..." Juliet Began.

Only To Be Interrupted By Justin, "No, Why Should I? Alex Gets Powers Because She Might Have Died, SO What? She Probably Planned That Scheme. I Deserve To Be The Family Wizard, Not Her!" Justin Was About To Complain More When He Felt A Slap To His Right Cheek, As He Looks Up He Sees Juliet's Eyes, Looking As She Might Cry.

"Justin, We Can't Be Together." Juliet Says, Trying To Push Away Her Tears.

"What?! Why Not?" Justin Asks.

"Because, You've Changed, This Wasn't The Guy I Fell In Love With, And Now That I Know What You Really Are Inside, I've Realized, I Don't Love You, I'm Sorry, Good Bye Justin." She Says, Walking Out The Door(A/N: Sorry To Justin/Juliet Fans, But In This Story They Don't Really Have A Happy Ending...Now Continuing To This Story).

**~~3 Years Later~~  
~Alex And Mason's House~**

Alex Is Sleeping-Or Was Until A British Voice Wakes her Up, "Good Morning, Love." In Which Alex Mumbles, "Umphh." Yep, Same Old Alex. "Mason," Alex Says Turning Herself To Face Him, "I Love You, Even If We Were Separated By The Wizard Competition, I Would've Found A Way For Us To Be Together."

"I Know You Would Have, Love. And I Would Have Supported You, No Matter What Your Choice Was." Mason Says In His Cute British Accent.

**Well, Some Fairytales Have Happy Endings, This One Does, Too.**

**A/N: Please Review Or Favorite This Story If You Enjoyed It! ( I Think This Might Be My Longest One-Shot, Too).**

**~IIMackieII xo~**


End file.
